The invention relates in general to a rotatable mounting apparatus and in particular to a rotatable mounting apparatus for a gun.
A machine gun mount may be used to support and mount a machine gun. The machine gun may be, for example, an M240H machine gun. The machine gun may be mounted to or on a structure. The structure may be, for example, a helicopter, such as a CH47 Chinook helicopter. A helicopter or other structure may include doors and windows. The machine gun mount may be used to mount the machine gun at a door or window. In a CH47 Chinook helicopter, for example, machine guns may be mounted at multiple locations. The multiple locations may include a door and a window.
An example of a mount that may be used with a machine gun is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/949,270 filed on Nov. 18, 2010 and entitled “Rotatable Gun Mount.” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/949,270 has the same assignee as the instant patent application. The entire contents of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/949,270 are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
In some cases, it is desirable for a rotatable gun mount to have a greater range of movement than the mount shown in patent application Ser. No. 12/949,270. For example, both inboard and outboard rotation of the gun mount may be desired. In addition, a mechanism that enables faster and simpler articulation of the gun mount between multiple locking positions would be an advantage.